Another Time, Another Place?
by Harpy Hiwatari
Summary: What happens when 3 people from out world, gets sucked into their world? A bit of KaiOC romance going on


**Disclaimer I do not own Beyblade, nor do I own my friends that appear in this, I only own myself..or do I? **

**Bare with me, I've been writing this on the go, on a forum, and the copy and pasting it onto OpenOffice and uploading it onto here..so yeah..if you criticise be nice..**

**Chapter One: Enter Elaine.  
**  
Kai was walking down the street, he had just had a fight with the other baders, and it was Tyson's fault, has usual, Tyson was a selfish little bastard. Kai was so busy loathing that he didn't notice someone falling from the sky...

Elaine had been walking also, minding her own business, thinking about what she could get for lunch. when without warning there was a shift in time and space, a hole opened up underneath her, and of course she fell...closing her eyes, she thought this was the end..

She fell right onto a very surprised Kai. He pushed her off roughly, seething. "Hey..!" he started then saw who it was, and Elaine was looking very startled and shaken. She looked so scared, he lost his anger, and instead looked up. He had been walking past a very tall building..was she a jumper? He turned his attention back to Elaine who was sitting on the ground, shivering slightly. He sighed.

"Ok, why you jump? You not one of those depressant people are you?"Elaine looked up at her 'saviour' for the first time, he looked familiar. "I didn't jump.."

"You were pushed?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"No!..I'm not sure what happened.." She was obviously confused, Kai frowned, he couldn't really leave her there, he wasn't that heartless.

"You'd better come with me.." He said offering her his hand and helping her up. Elaine leaned on him slightly, still shaking. She looked all around her, everything looked so different

Kai led her back to the hotel where they were staying with Mr Dickenson, 'Mr Dickenson will know what to do..' Kai thought. He hoped he didn't have to bump into the others again..he might do something he wouldn't regret to Tyson. He smiled a little at the thought of punching Tyson.

Elaine noticed the smile and wondered what he was thinking about, but let it go, specially when she saw their destination. "Um is that hotel where we going?" She asked pointing. Kai nodded. "I know someone who might be able to help you.." He said.

They went into the hotel, Kai left her sitting in the reception while he asked where Mr D was and then went to get him...

When Kai returned with Mr D, he noticed Elaine was still sitting there, but was kinda huddled and looked scared, he kinda felt sorry for her. Maybe she had lost her memory.

Mr D went and talked to Elaine, and she told him what happened, Mr D didn't look like he believed her, but he just nodded. "I see.." He thought for a while. Kai looked over and wondered what was going to happen, what would Mr D do?

After a while Mr D smiled gently at Elaine "Well seeing has you have nowhere to go for the moment, maybe you could stay with us, and come travelling? Until we can find something else for you,"

Elaine nodded. "I guess that's all I can do for now..I'll try to help out whenever I can.."

Mr D smiled, "No need, no need.." He gestured Kai over. "I'll leave you in Kai's care, seeing has he was the one who found you.." Kai raised an eyebrow, him? He couldn't have her around all the time, he had training to do. "Mr Di.." he began but Mr D cut him short. "I'm sure she'll be no trouble Kai, and it'll keep you out of trouble" he laughed and left, leaving Kai and Elaine looking at each other, Kai scowling, and Elaine looking apologetic.

"Fine.." muttered Kai. "Come with me..I have some training to do.." He led the way back out of the hotel. Elaine followed "Training for what?" She asked. Kai stopped, so suddenly Elaine nearly bumped into him. He turned to her "wow you really are out of it.." Elaine scowled at him, in such a way he made him smirk a bit, which surprised him. "For beyblading of course."

"Oh.." Elaine nodded, tho she still wasn't sure, but beyblading sounded familiar. She followed Kai out to a dish. "This is a dish.." he said, saying it has if he was explaining it to a child, which made Elaine scowl even more..which for some reason he found he liked. Kai took out his Dranzer blade and launcher, "And this is the blade, and this is what we use to launch it," He explained further, indicating each one in turn, Elaine just nodded.

Kai put Dranzer on the launcher and aimed at the dish, Elaine stepped back a bit, and Kai let Dranzer rip, giving a little grunt has he did so. Elaine watched the blade spin. "It's a spinning top.." She said..which a big mistake, Kai glared at her. "no it's much more then a spinning top.." He held out his hand and Dranzer came back to it. Elaine stared at it. Kai showed her the bit beast bit. "Guess not.." She mumbled. Kai smirked "Wanna try?".

Elaine peered at him "Really? You'll let me have a go?" Kai shrugged, "Why not?" "You're not scared I'll break it?" Kai shook his head, and handed Dranzer and the launcher to Elaine.

Elaine took it. Kai moved so she could stand at the dish. "no no, you're holding it wrong.." He said Elaine frowned slightly, has Kai stood behind her and positioned her into the right position Elaine could feel herself blushing slightly, and wondered if anyone was watching..

Kai was so close he could smell her hair...it smelt of mint..and was slightly..he shook his head slightly and stepped back. "Ok, now let it rip." Elaine did has she was told, Dranzer went spinning into the dish, sparking slightly has it did so. Kai smirked to himself and Elaine smiled. "Wow.."

She stared at Dranzer spinning frond in the dish, it was so..hypnotizing Kai was watching her..she seemed to be relaxing slightly..the Dranzers bit chip started to glow slightly, drawing Kai's gaze away from Elaine. 'What the...?' Kai thought, he thought only he could get Dranzer from his chip..but..

Elaine continued to stare at Dranzer...A bright light burst from the bit chip, engulfing her and Kai, but she wasn't frighted. A huge bird like creature rose from the blade, it was a phoenix. 'It's Dranzer..' Elaine thought. Dranzer looked from Kai, who was just standing there, speechless, to Elaine, who raised a hand to pet him on the beak.

A few moments passed...then the blade started to slow and Dranzer went back in, the blade returned to Kai, who caught it. He looked at Elaine, who was still staring at the dish, breathing slowly. There was something different about this one, Kai thought. He went over to her, and lightly touched her shoulder, making her jump slightly.

"You're right.." she murmured, smiling and looking at Kai "It is more then a spinning top..." Kai smiled back..something about her smile made his tummy feel..strange..he just nodded, and leaned in slightly...

Their noses were almost touching when a voice came from behind them "Hey Kai, is this the girl Mr D just told us about?". Kai spun round, trying hard not to blush. Elaine also turned, Tyson and the others where standing there, Tyson with a big smirk on his face. Kai glared at him. Max had been the one to talk however.

Elaine was the one who responded. "Yes I am.." Max walked up "I'm Max, we're the rest of the Bladebreakers team, this is Tyson, Ray and Kenny.." He pointed to each in turn, who nodded a welcome. Elaine waved and smiled shyly "Hi.."

Ray stepped up, "Mr Dickenson wants to talk to you inside, he'll be in the restaurant.." He told Elaine. Elaine nodded and left, leaving Kai with the others.

Tyson was still grinning like an idiot "Ooo Someone has a crush.." Kai glared, "Don't be so ridiculous only just met her..."

Tyson laughed, "Someone is also blushing.." Kai snarled "Get out of my way.." and pushed past Tyson and Max.

He walked into the hotel, luckily Max and Ray stopped Tyson from following, saying they needed to practice. He walked to the entrance of the Restaurant, and looked round, it wasn't all that crowded, lunch having finished, he was surprised they had managed to get Tyson away from it. He spotted Mr D and Elaine sitting at a table near a window.

They seemed to be discussing something, maybe it was about Elaine staying with them. Kai thought she could be a great blader, she had somehow gotten Dranzer to come out of his bit chip..

Kai decided to go for a walk, to clear his head, and think. Was he really falling for her? Why had he wanted to kiss her? Did she have some sort of power over people too?

When Elaine went inside she had gone straight to the restaurant to see Mr D. She wondered what had just happened..and what had that podgy boy been smirking at. She paused at the doors of the restaurant. and spotted Mr D, he was sitting at a table near a window. She weaved through the other tables to get to him, sitting directly opposite to him.

Mr D looked up has she sat down, for a moment he looked like he had forgotten her, then his face cleared and he smiled at her. "Ah good, you came.." Elaine just nodded..of course she came, she had no other choice really..

MR D placed his hand son the table, and looked at her intently. "So.." He began, "I guess we're going to need to buy you new clothes..." Elaine squirmed in her seat, she didn't feel comfortable taking things off strangers, it felt like sponging. "Now don't fret," Mr D laughed, seeing her discomfort. "It won't be a problem, and maybe you can help out the Bladebreakers a bit..I'm sure we can find something for you to do.."

Elaine nodded, she supposed it would be alright if she was working for it, instead of just getting charity..."Great!" Mr D beamed "We'll take you tomorrow, those clothes should be ok for now.." Mr D went on to say something else that Elaine missed, she had glanced towards the door, was that Kai? He had just turned away and started walking out, she thought he had been looking over in their direction...

"..Would that be alright?" Mr D asked, bringing Elaine back to why she was there. "oh! um..yes..ok.." She had no idea what he had just said, but he didn't seem to notice. "Good, good," He got up. "If you are hungry, put something on my tab.." He said leaving. Before Elaine could say anything about it he had let and a waiter was waiting, for the order. "Umm..it's ok thanks..I'm not hungry.."

She left the restaurant and went to the main doors to see if she could see Kai, he had looked slightly peeved. She wondered if that podgy boy had said anything to him...She looked around but couldn't see him. 'He must walk fast..' she thought.

**And that's the end of Chapter one, Chapter two has been written, but I might not put it up straight away, yet, whatever..**


End file.
